


Always Time For Indecent Decisions

by smallchittaphon



Series: Enamoured Moon [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderswap, Lesbians, Romance, Time Skips, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Taeil meets Sicheng at party.





	Always Time For Indecent Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotarumyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotarumyst/gifts).



> just in case you didn't read the tags, they're lesbians. this has fem!taeil & sicheng so if you're not into it, abort mission now.

Taeil meets Sicheng at a party.

Dongyoung had pulled Taeil through the kitchen and out by the pool to introduced them. “You look like you needed a friend so here's Sicheng.” He's drunk off his ass, embarrassingly so, and pushes Taeil into Sicheng's lap.

Sicheng laughs awkwardly, still reaching out her hand to shake Taeil's and that's it. That's how they meet. It's not grand or spectacular, Taeil barely remembers it happens until the second time they meet. The second time they see each other, it's at the gas station, Sicheng's car adjacent to Taeil's. “Taeil?”

“Yes and you are?” Taeil replies, arms gesturing to try and remember. She'd think she'd remember someone as good looking as  _ that _ . Sicheng laughs, “Sicheng, Dongyoung's friend. You sat in my lap the other night at Yuta's party.”

Taeil nods, a small tint of pink on her cheeks when yeah, she remembers. “Yeah, sorry about that.” Taeil scratches the back of her neck, “Dongyoung was stupidly drunk.”

Sicheng laughs, “How about you make it up to me over coffee? I dunno, Friday afternoon?”

_ Flirting _ , Sicheng's flirting and Taeil heats up. It's flattering, complementary and Taeil likes the way it makes her feel, so she smiles, nods. “Friday sounds perfect to me.”

Sicheng's face lights up, beautifully so that the sun has got some serious competition. Sicheng walks over, phone unlocked and places it in Taeil's palm. “Can I have your number?” 

 

-

 

The small coffee date turns into two coffee dates then five, then they turn into “Hey there's a ice rink in midtown, wanna go?” and those turn into, “I got tickets to the botanical gardens, I think you'll like the monarch butterflies they've got.” and  _ that _ finally turns into, “I think I wanna date you.”

So they're girlfriends, new and exciting. Taeil is happy, her heart skips beats when Sicheng holds her hand or when Sicheng puts their joined hands in the pocket of her peacoat when they lazily skate around the ice rink for an hour or so. Taeil likes the gleam in Sicheng's eyes when they find cute stationary at festivals and loves the small squeak she fails to suppress when she let's a Spike cosplayer pass them at DragonCon because Taeil wanted to see the Jyn Erso cosplayer instead. But Taeil urges her with a pat on the butt and Sicheng softly asks for a picture and gushes about it later when they're getting ready for bed, toothpaste dripping from her mouth but she could careless.

Sicheng makes sure to leave a deep impression and when months become a year and then another, Taeil thinks it's time for a change. She wants to be with Sicheng in many ways, she wants to feel connected, pleasant.

Sex talk is awkward and unpleasant so Taeil skips formalities. She waits for Sicheng to come to bed after a long last day at DragonCon, the sound of the tv from the hotel room next door keeps her company when she waits and then she blurts it out the moment Sicheng's knees touch the mattress, “I wanna lose my virginity to you.”

 

-

 

Sicheng smiles warmly down at Taeil. Her gaze is soft and her breath is harsh and Taeil tries her best to keep her eyes open, to drink up the look Sicheng's giving her like she means the world and beyond. No more, no less. “Are you nervous?” Sicheng asks, fingertips grazing Taeil's collarbone but eyes still focused.

Of course she's nervous. Nothing in life could've prepare her for her first time with anyone, much less Sicheng, walking embodiment of sex itself. “Yeah. A lot actually.” Taeil whispers, eyes shifting to look at the ceiling.

Sicheng presses her nose against the column of Taeil neck, breath soft and ticklish— a strange comfort for Taeil. Taeil rubs Sicheng arm, sighing when Sicheng kisses the skin behind her ear before biting down with intent of leaving a mark. “I trust you so much.” It's not an  _ 'i love you _ ’ but it's close enough, encouraging enough for Sicheng to go back to how frantic and eager she was before.

Her mouth moves fast, teeth grazing, hands tugging and pulling fabric while equally teasing the sensitive skin on Taeil's hips. Taeil's skirt flips up when Sicheng pushes her up the bed further, a cold breeze hitting her and she whimpers. “Please make that noise again.” Sicheng pleads, hand sneaking up Taeil’s skirt to press against her panties.

Taeil's body jerks, feelings unplaced because of how different this is. It's different having unknown hands touching you when you're so use to your own. Her hips buck when Sicheng's middle finger grazes her past the fabric of her panties and she clutches Sicheng's hand in fear. “I-i-i” Taeil stutters.

Sicheng pulls her hand away and kisses Taeil's temple. “What do you want me to do?” She asks, moving to tuck hair behind Taeil's ear. She's too kind and warm. Taeil hums, outta breath and she realizes, more than anything, she wants Sicheng's thick, soft lips on her body. She brings her hand up, palm pressing on Sicheng's cheek before she presses her thumb on her bottom lip. Something switches in Sicheng before she back on Taeil like clockwork.

Taeil finds herself groaning at the cold air when Sicheng rolls off her, Taeil's skirt and panties coming off just as quick too. There's a slight feeling of vulnerability that strikes Taeil but Sicheng distracts her before it's too much. Sicheng tugs on Taeil's arm, kisses her softly before chuckling to herself. “This might sound odd, but I want you to ride my face.”  

Taeil thinks it's cliche to let her breath hitch but it does and she doesn't think twice before kissing Sicheng breathless. “Please.” Sicheng begs, hand cupping Taeil's boob over her bra and then chuckling when the latter jumps again. “You're very jumping. We can stop whenever you want, really.”

Taeil shakes her head, “I want this.”  _ I need this. _

Sicheng's delicate fingers massage her thighs as she adjusts herself, thighs bracketing Sicheng's head, her eyes still visible and she hasn't even sat down yet. She can feel Sicheng's every breath against her and when she sits, Sicheng doesn't waste time, her eyes screw shut. “Sicheng!” Taeil yelps, fingers digging into the pillow.

Sicheng hums happily, tongue obviously skilled and mouth sucking on damp skin. It's enough for Taeil to come then and there. It's quick, her thighs quiver and she's gripping onto Sicheng's hair for her dear life. Sicheng moans, lips so so  _ so  _ soft against Taeil, drinking every last bit of her in.

A tear rolls down Taeil face and she huffs a shaky breath. “That was sexy.” Sicheng mumbles, licking her lips as she rubs Taeil's thighs softly. Taeil whines, “I came too quick.”

Sicheng chuckles, “We have all the time in the world and I kinda have this fantasy of making you come more than once.”

“Fuck, okay.” Taeil groans.

 

( _ Taeil comes twice more, both all too suddenly and fast and she feels guilty when Sicheng only manages one orgasm. _

_ Sicheng tells her it's fine, but she begs to differ. _ )

 

-

 

Sicheng is comfort.

When Taeil gets to Sicheng's place most days after work, Sicheng's there with open arms, soft words and even softer lips. Sicheng pulls Taeil into her room for a power nap that usually means they sleep through the rest of the afternoon and wake up just before dinner. Taeil always puts up a fight, asking for 5 more minutes and nuzzles back into Sicheng's chest. Sicheng laughs, plays along but they both know they'll get up eventually.

Taeil cooks, Sicheng watching her from the lone bar stool Sicheng keeps and they talk about their day. Sicheng runs out of things to say but Taeil is always there to fill silence. Sicheng appreciates it. They eat dinner on the couch, talking about recent news or conversations with co-workers. Dinner bleeds into cuddling on the couch or making out till Taeil whines, “I'm sleepy.”

Sicheng smiles softly, completely and utterly enamoured while Taeil pulls her to the room. Taeil calls dibs on the side of the bed near the window, request that the curtains stay ajar so she can see the moon when she dozes off and Sicheng complies. Taeil holds their joined hands over her stomach, hums contently at the warmth of Sicheng's body pressed against her and she smiles to herself.

“Goodnight Taeil.”

“Goodnight Sicheng.” 

 

-

 

Taeil finds herself more under Sicheng than not.

It's not bad, she enjoys every minute but she thinks about it too much until she's here again—with Sicheng and not thinking about much. Sicheng is force to be reckoned with and Taeil loves it. Loves the constant pull and how much Sicheng thrives off their constant contact as much as she does.

Sicheng tugs and begs and pleads but only ever gives and gives.

Nothing's different about now, Taeil pressed against the couch, thin coat of sweat and Sicheng looming over her. It's slower today, Sicheng says it's the rain outside setting the mood as they rock together. It's new, this feeling, both of their bodies connecting this way and Sicheng commanding it all. It's hurts, almost tickles initially when Sicheng had spread her legs, placed herself in-between and wet flesh squished with wet flesh.

Taeil's nose scrunches at the sound, complains about the dripping down her thighs but shuts her mouth when Sicheng rocks against her so excruciatingly slow. “Sicheng!”

Sicheng's nose scrunches playfully, “mmhh?” Taeil gasps, fingers digging into Sicheng's forearm when Sicheng rocks again, harder,  _ faster— _ leaving her head spinning. Taeil moans, hands coming to pull Sicheng down, kiss her like her life depends on it.

“Faster.” She demands, teeth grazing Sicheng's bottom lip and she whimpers when the latter follows through.

It's harder to kiss Sicheng when she's constantly rocking against her fast but Taeil forgets it in favor of shutting her eyes basking in the feeling of being this intimate and connected with Sicheng.

Sicheng nips behind her ear and moans, “God, you're so sexy Taeil.”

Taeil hums, coiling in on herself as much as possible when she cums.

Sicheng thinks she'll never get tired of how beautiful Taeil is when it happens.

 

-

 

“What?” Taeil says, blinking rapidly up at Sicheng.

“Marry me.” Sicheng repeats, tucking a strand of hair behind Taeil's ear tenderly and Taeil's heart lodges in her throat. Sicheng's eyes sparkle, nothing to be embarrassed about or secretive. Taeil can see the genuine intention in Sicheng's eyes and feels it in her touch. Sicheng's never looked more sure in the 2 years they've been together. The seconds drag on and Taeil hardly breaths.

The way Sicheng treats her, looks at her, touches her— she could picture it for the rest of her life. She could get use to it. Sicheng treats her as someone equal to herself, nothing below or above her and Taeil loves it. Taeil loves Sicheng. Taeil nods, tears welling up in her eyes. “Yeah. Yes. I wanna marry you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry kelley.
> 
> find me:  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [listography](http://listography.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
